


Melody and symphony

by Allen_chan21



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 14:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allen_chan21/pseuds/Allen_chan21
Summary: Se trata de cómo se sentían Reborn y Tsuna desde que se conocieron. La historia está adaptada al Universo KHR.Posiblemente Two-shot o más capítulos. Este es mi primer R27 (Reborn/Tsuna) con menciones y escenas de 1827 (Hibari/Tsuna) espero que les guste.
Relationships: Dino & Hibari Kyouya, Dino/Hibari Kyouya, Hibari Kyouya & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 3





	Melody and symphony

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen si no Akira Amano.
> 
> Sería genial que escuchen la canción "Melody" mientras van leyendo para que entren en ambiente.  
> Sin más que decir~ espero que les guste~
> 
> PD. Tal vez lo publique en inglés

**ACLARACIONES:**

**  
*palabra* =** Pensamientos de Reborn **  
** _Palabra_ _(cursiva)_ = Fragmentos de la canción "Melody"

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Aun recuerdo como si fuera ayer que un día como cualquier otro hace unos años llegué a Nanimori por una misión encomendada por el Nono, el cual era convertirte a ti Sawada Tsunayoshi en un digno jefe de la Familia Vongola.

Al instante que te vi supe que serías o mi peor error o mi mayor logro como alumno... ¿A quién engaño? Esas solo fueran excusas baratas para no dejarme llevar por mi conciencia que me pedía que no te dejará entrar en ese oscuro mundo de la mafia, que impidiera a todo costo que pierdas ese brillo de inocencia en tu mirar.

_Solo puedo imaginar  
Como es estar contigo  
Desde el primer día que vi tu rostro_

**_*En lo más profundo de mi alma supe que algún día te convertirías en mi perdición... *_ **

En los primeros días estudié tu comportamiento y te vigile entre las sombras para averiguar todo de ti, mi nuevo dame-alumno, ahí verifique que la información que me dieron acerca de ti no estaba del todo mal: Tu mala resistencia física se notaba a kilómetros, por lo que si o si te iba a dar tortu- cof cof digo tutorías para fortalecer ese cuerpo tan delgado; tendría que corregir esa actitud temerosa y la baja autoestima producto de los insultos de tus compañeros y profesores, un jefe de la mafia jamás se deja gritar por otra siempre debe imponer su autoridad; y definitivamente haré subir esas desastrosas calificaciones, le haré aprender a punta de pistola si es necesario.... y si se equivoca pues le doy un tiro, a ver si vuelve a fallar.

O sí que se iba a divertir dándole tortu-tutorías~

¿Y qué había de malo en el informe? Les falto agregar tus virtudes como esa enorme amabilidad con los demás desde ayudar a algunos animalitos que se cruzaban por tu camino pidiendo comida que tú gustoso se lo dabas hasta levantar las bolsas caídas de una anciana; la fortaleza que demuestras para aparentar que todo está bien frente a tu mamá para no verla triste; por último y no menos importante esa deslumbrante sonrisa que transmite tranquilidad y una calidez sin igual digna de una persona del elemento cielo, pero a la vez más especial que cualquier persona de llama de cielo que haya conocido.

**_*En ese momento no pensé que te volvieras tan importante para mí*_ **

Una mañana aproveché que tu mamá se despertaba temprano para hacer las compras del día para dejar mi tarjeta al pie de la puerta —se acerca a la puerta de los Sawada y deja un volante de profesor particular.

Al día siguiente ya estaba frente a ti justo a tiempo para verte bajar la escalera aun somnoliento hasta que te percataste de mi presencia, recuerdo muy bien lo que tus ojos reflejaban: inocencia, confusión y un poco de miedo al principio, pero también había un brillo imperceptible a primera vista que no podía identificar.

Tu mamá se asomó, le preguntaste quién era yo y ella te contesto que sería tu profesor particular. Como ya lo esperaba te negaste y hasta te atreviste a decir que cómo sería posible de que un bebe te enseñara. Y yo como todo buen tutor te di un golpe con León, tu cara asustada me hizo poner una sonrisa sádica.

Después te explique que había venido expresamente a entrenarte para que seas el Décimo Jefe la Familia Vongola la mafia más poderosa del mundo ¿Cuál fue tu reacción? Diste un grito para nada masculino, ok eso lo paso y al instante te pusiste a temblar como si estuvieras en un terremoto ¡Qué carajos!

Admito que me daban risa tus reacciones y tu temblar, pero debía tener presente que mi objetivo que era que tomaras el cargo de Vongola. Durante esos días me comencé a cuestionar si la intuición del Nono estaba en lo correcto, mire donde lo mire ese chico con complejo de conejo asustado no tenía madera de jefe ni líder.

Cada vez que te mencionaba cómo debías comportarte para ser un buen jefe de la mafia, te negabas y negabas~ yo te golpeaba con León mazo y seguías negando... entonces al mirar tus ojos entendí que era ese indescriptible brillo que al principio no identifiqué, era determinación.

Si bien no tenías físico ni mentalidad para ser un mafioso, esa determinación dormida me indicaba que lo demás no importaba que si sabía desarrollar y dirigir esa determinación a un nuevo rumbo cumpliría mi meta. Con un poco de ayuda de las balas de última voluntad llegaste a tener un poco más de confianza y tenacidad y eso conllevó a que empezaras a tener amigos...

Yo te decía que son tus guardianes y tú te empeñabas que ellos eran tus amigos y hasta parte de tu familia. Y debo admitir que agradezco que hallan llegado a tu vida para quedarse a tu lado porque sin ellos no hubiera sido testigo de cómo la soledad que tu alma poseía se iba disipando cómo un mal sueño al despertar.

**_*Cada día tu sonrisa se volvía más pura provocando unos sentimientos que como un hitman no debería tener, tus ojos castaños brillaban como la miel y tu risa se convirtió en mi melodía favorita*_ **

_Quiero saber  
Si tú serás  
Mi canción favorita  
Mi pequeña melodía_

  
Pasó el tiempo mientras tú y tus guardianes enfrentaban todo lo que se les venía encima como el derrotar a Mukuro Rokudo para que ya no siga haciendo daño a tus amigos y a la vez lo aceptaste como parte de tus guardianes.

**_*Hasta ahora no puedo olvidar la preocupación que transmitían tus ojos al ver a tu guardián de la nube herido en el suelo .... me sentí orgulloso de que como un buen jefe veas por el bienestar de tu familia. Sin embargo, eso no impidió una leve molestia que tuve al verte cerca de él y la ansiedad que tuviste para visitarlo en el hospital*_ **

_Sabía que este amor es real_

_Pero ya no estás disponible_

Sabía que pronto vendrían los problemas al ver la caja de la mitad de los anillos Vongola en manos de dame-Dino, tuvieron que entrenar mucho con ayuda de los demás Arcobalenos para hacerle frente a Varia. Íbamos bien hasta que llego la batalla de los guardianes de la nube, las cosas se salieron de control Gola Mosca empezó a tirar a matar a todos, pero llegaste a tiempo destruyendo a la máquina dejando ver una cruel realidad... el Nono estaba amordazado dentro de la máquina y salió herido... fue golpe bajo para todos en especial para ti, Dame-Tsuna.

**_*En ese momento quería disparar a todos por hacer llorar a mi alumno, algo que no sabía por qué pero tenía que controlar; así que le di mi ayuda al estilo Reborn tirándote al piso con una patada, después de ver tu determinación de no dejar que Xanxus sea el Décimo Vongola*_ **

Y cómo era de esperarse gracias a mi entrenamiento ganamos y te ganaste el derecho de ser el Décimo Vongola junto con tus guardianes. No por nada tienes como tutor al Hitman Número 1 del Mundo.

Claro que la tranquilidad no duro mucho para nosotros... fuimos enviados 10 años al futuro en donde nos encontramos con una realidad desalentadora. Al ser el primero recogí información, llegué hasta la sede subterránea de Vongola en ese tiempo y ahí me enteré de algo que me dolió tanto que tuve que usar mi sombrero para tapar mi frustración, enojo y tristeza que delataba mi rostro de bebe... Tsuna había muerto en ese tiempo...

Ya repuesto espere que llegaras con Gokudera y Lal Mirch, la única Arcobaleno viva en esa época... sí también morí, pero eso no me importaba tanto como la muerte de Tsuna...

**_*Realmente me sentí aliviado cuando te vi entrar por la puerta, tus ojos brillantes con alegría, esperanza contenida al verme con vida y esa ansiedad que tenías por abrazarme para comprobar que era real y no una jugarreta de tu mente*_ **

Todo lo que quiero es estar contigo  
Solo puedo imaginarnos amando a través de la noche  
Solo puedo imaginarnos juntos  
Solo puedo imaginar que estamos bailando en la luz de la luna

**_* ... Esa fue sin duda la última gota para comprender de que me había enamorado de mi dame alumno. Yo, Reborn el Hitman Número 1 del Mundo y Arcobaleno más fuerte me enamore de mi torpe e inocente alumno ... la verdad me pegó fuerte ... ¡¡MI CORAZÓN PALPITABA TANTO COMO EL DE UN ADOLESCENTE CON SU PRIMER AMOR!! Ahora qué sigue ¿Tendré problemas cardíacos? ¿El mar es rosado? ¿Los camaleones vuelan? ¿Los hombres se embarazan? ¿Hibari es un uke? ¿Xanxus ama los unicornios? ¿Dame-Dino no es tan dame como parece? ¿Hotel? Trivago *_ **

Poco a poco llegaron los demás guardianes y tus amigas Kyoko y Haru; por lo que tuvieron que entrenar a controlar sus llamas con su anillos conmigo, Lal, Bianchi y Hibari del futuro para derrotar a Byakuran jefe de la Familia Millefiore aquél que asesinó a Tsuna del futuro y culpable de que no pudiéramos regresar al pasado.

La décima generación Vongola tuvo que pasar por la aprobación de los Arcobalenos en el pasado, solo teníamos aproximadamente una semana, el mayor problema que tuvieron fue conmigo al hacerles mi prueba la cual ninguno pasó; se que fui muy duro con Tsuna, pero era necesario para que se prepare para el futuro. Durante la última prueba Verde nos la puso difícil intento amenazarte a ti y los demás de que nos mataría a los otros Arcobalenos con el polvo que en el futuro sería el culpable de que muriéramos. Al final le ganaron a Verde obtuvieron su sello y solo faltaba yo, me rogaste por una oportunidad más de tomar mi prueba y yo te respondí...

**Reborn:** Te pregunte si estabas preparado para hacer lo que fuera necesario como jefe para protegerlos a todos. Me mostraste tu respuesta en la pelea contra Verde. Es por eso que pasaste mi prueba.

**Tsuna:** Reborn... —dijiste conmovido

**Reborn:** Entonces muéstrame tu anillo

**Tsuna:** S-Sí 

Mientras le estaba dando mi sello al anillo de Tsuna, los chismosos...

**Colonello:** El nunca es sincero con la gente kora

**Lal:** Estamos hablando de Reborn después de todo

**Aria:** ... —sonríe— Aun así, el fuerte lazo que esos dos comparten es algo maravilloso

**_*Al darle mi sello nuestras miradas se encontraron provocando que los dos nos perdiéramos en la mirada del otro, habrá durado un instante para los demás; sin embargo los dos lo sabíamos que nuestro lazo se hizo más fuerte tal y como dijo Aria*_ **

De regreso al futuro con el tiempo hicimos aliados y enemigos; en la primera batalla contra Byakuran perdimos y les tendríamos que entregar los anillos Vongola, pero no sucedió porque llegó el Arcobaleno del Cielo de esa época Yuni Giglionero hija de la anterior portadora Aria Giglionero. Tsuna acepto ayudarla y protegerla junto con los chupetes de los Arcobalenos fallecidos, me sentí orgulloso ante su decisión, al regresar a la base Yuni dijo que lo mejor sería que ganáramos fuerza yendo al pasado para obtener la aprobación de la Primera Generación.

No hace falta decir que pasaron con grandes avances de cada uno, enfrentamos a Byakuran y ganamos teniendo como resultado a un muy herido y triste Tsuna por el sacrificio de Yuni y Gamma para salvarnos a todos y evitar este futuro en el cual muchas vidas inocentes se perdieron. Como regalo al regresar los Arcobalenos le permitimos a la Décima Generación quedarse con sus Cajas Arma y Mascotas.

Luego de unas semanas conocimos a Dame-Emma que tenía un comportamiento parecido al de Tsuna, no me agradaba mucho el pelirrojo... y no era porque yo estuviera celoso, no no claro que no, solo quisiera dispararlo cada vez que se acerca mucho a Tsuna.

Nono le pidió que acepte el cargo como el Décimo Vongola, Tsuna acepto a regañadientes y entró al gran salón en compañía de sus guardianes frente a las distintas familias aliadas a Vongola, todos vestidos elegantemente. Te paraste frente al Nono y te iba a entregar el Pecado de Vongola para aceptarlo como el 10°.... todo se fue a la mierda.

Repito A L.A M.I.E.R.D.A

Dame-Emma nos salió siendo el Jefe de la Familia Shimon, antigua aliada de Vongola, pero que había desaparecido y ahora tiene un odio hacia Vongola, todos peleamos; sin embargo, en medio de ella los anillos Vongola se rompieron... no nos podíamos defender... Shimon se fue dejando heridos a la mayoría en especial a la Décima Generación.

Talbot vino para decirnos que los anillos actuales no soportaban el poder de ellos y tendría que hacer nuevos, a la par que empezó la pelea de Shimon vs. Vongola la cual los jueces por decirlo así les indicaron que esa batalla era algo que tenía que suceder y que tendría como el tema de batalla el orgullo de cada uno.

Las peleas empezaron y las perdidas igual, los que perdían eran encerrados por Vindice, al finalizar una de las batallas Dame-Emma te da un golpe bajo diciéndote que su padre Iemitsu mató a toda su familia provocando que casi mueras en sus manos.

Siguieron las peleas contigo mirando a la nada, perdido en sus pensamientos y sus emociones chocando entre sí, pero para su mal tu intuición le decía que Dame-Enma no mentía. Adelheid una de los guardianes del pelirrojo te retó, solo que no sabías cuál era ese orgullo del que le hablo Ryohei antes de ser encerrado; es en ese momento que Hibari llega y le responde a Adelheid que se enfrentará contra ella en vez del castaño.

_Sabía que este amor es real_   
_Pero ya no estás disponible_

**_*Me dio cólera a la vez que resignación al ser testigo de que Tsuna fue capaz de descubrir cuál era su orgullo y dejar de pensar en su padre gracias a Hibari*_ **

En tu batalla contra Dame-Emma le ganaste y salvaste diciéndole que habías descubierto cuál era tu orgullo. Tu orgullo... me quedé sorprendido y el rápido palpitar de mi corazón junto con la corriente cálida que sentía en mi cuerpo eran prueba de ello... Dijiste que tu orgullo somos nosotros, tus amigos, tu familia.

Derrotaste a Daemon Spade quién era el culpable de todo este conflicto e hiciste que fuera a descansar para siempre y junto con Dame-Emma lograron que Vindice liberará a los guardianes de ambos.

**_*Desde ese día vi un brillo familiar en los ojos de Hibari... era amor oculto tras esa mirada de indiferencia... eso me hizo sentirme más que frustrado, él podría conquistarte en cualquier momento mientras que yo estoy atrapado en este cuerpo maldito*_ **

Después de un tiempo los Arcobalenos estábamos en peligro por la misma persona que hace años nos convirtió y encerró en estos cuerpos malditos, Cheker Face. Él se comunicó con nosotros mediante un sueño de una competencia entre los Arcobalenos junto a un grupo de participantes que cada uno eligiera para que al final el ganador sea liberado de la maldición y que no muera.

Todos aceptamos cada uno por sus razones, en mi caso lo veía como una oportunidad para que te vuelvas más fuerte ¿Y por qué no lo hacía para beneficio propio? Porque ya no tenía ganas de vivir solo tenía como objetivo hacerte un digno jefe de Vongola hasta que la maldición me consuma.

Aunque claro sus pensamientos internos no eran igual a los tuyos; después de varias batallas entre representantes como esa donde te enfrentaste contra Iemitsu en la cual hice uso de mi regalo, un aparato que le permitía regresar a su forma antes de haber sido maldecido por uno minutos, para darte unas cuantas lecciones... en donde ¡No me reconociste como Reborn, Dame-Tsuna!... en fín luego de unos días te exprese mis pensamientos con respecto a la competencia y te enojaste

**Tsuna:** ¡¿Por qué dijiste que nunca esperaste tener una muerte decente?! ¡¿Has estado pensando así todo el tiempo que has estado a mi lado?! Incluso cuando nos estábamos divirtiendo... ¡¿ ... Estabas pensando algo tan triste?! ¡¡Eres un fracaso como tutor personal!!

**Reborn:** ... —le mira fijamente

**Tsuna:** Esta vez... —sus ojos se hacen cristalinos— te voy a enseñar ... —se muerde el labio inferior y llora mientras se sienta en las gradas del templo

**Reborn:** Ah —suspira y se sienta al lado del castaño— ... —se quedan en silencio unos minutos

**Tsuna:** ... Reborn

**Reborn:** Hm

**Tsuna:** No te voy ... a dejar morir. —le dice decidido y ve dormido a su tutor— ¡Qué estás dormido! Oye... ¡Lo que decía es importante! —suspira resignado y habla para sí creyendo que no lo escucho mientras se va

**Reborn:** ... Tsuna finalmente te convertiste en lo quería —sonríe— pero las cosas imposibles son imposibles... Que problemático

A pesar de que hiciste lo posible de que no me enterara de la reunión que tuviste con Varia, Shimon, Kokuyo, Caballeone, Byakuran, Basil y tus guardianes para que te ayudarán a no dejar que muera. Seguía viéndolo como algo imposible de ganar, te exigí que me devolvieras el reloj de jefe de la batalla de representantes. Te quedaste en shock y me reclamaste...

**Tsuna:** ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿No confías en mi?!

**Reborn:** Ese no es el problema. Te dije que no podría enviarte a luchar una batalla... que perderías

**Tsuna:** ¡Pero no puedo saber eso hasta que lo intente!

**Reborn:** Esta vez lo sé

**Tsuna:** ¡SUFICIENTE! En ese caso... Intenta recuperar el reloj de jefe ¡¡ROBANDOLO!! —entra en modo hyper

**Reborn:** Uff —suspira cansado— ¿Crees poder ganar contra mi?

**Tsuna:** ¡¡LO HARÉ!! —gritaste expulsando más llamas de última voluntad provocando que retroceda un poco

**Reborn:** En efecto te has vuelto más fuerte Tsuna —dije sonriendo de lado con una sensación eléctrica pasando por mi ser— Pero esto no servirá contra Jager ni Bermuda. Además mi misión es hacerte un perfecto 10° Vongola y esto no tendrá sentido si mueres

**_* ... No quiero que mueras por mí*_ **

**Tsuna:** Te equivocas. Vongola Primo diría que jamás dejaría a Vongola a alguien que abandona a sus compañeros —Reborn se sorprende— Tú me enseñaste ¡Que la fuerza de la última voluntad proviene de la fuerza de tu resolución!

**Reborn:** ... Creo que sabes que esta llama no hará nada contra Bermuda...

**_*Me había rendido a vivir, pero tú me diste un propósito para seguir provocando que el orgullo y amor hacia a ti creciera más tanto que no pude contener mis palabras*_ **

**Reborn:** He vivido una vida sin lamentaciones, pero ahora quiero verte crecer un poco más —Tsuna se sorprende— ... Quiero vivir más, Tsuna. ¿Me harás este favor?

**Tsuna:** ¡¡Por supuesto!! —gritaste feliz

Nos quedamos mirando, empecé a sentir esas molestas mariposas en mi estómago y te golpee, así vuelvo a la normalidad; entonces los demás Arcobalenos salieron desde su escondite y aceptaron pelear. Al día siguiente comenzó la pelea más difícil que hemos tenido muchos salieron heridos y tú estabas peleando con todas tus fuerzas, pero decidí darte un poco se ayuda utilicé mi regalo te ayudé a que Bermuda desvíe su atención de ti y se centre en mí, dejándome libre el poder dispararte con una de las balas de última voluntad.

**_*Pensé: Vamos, Tsuna todo lo que quiero darte esta ahí*_ **

**Tsuna:** REBORNN! ¡TE DERROTARE CON MI ÚLTIMA VOLUNTAD! —se deshace de su Vongola Gear y tus amigos se asustan

Esa bala que te dispare era una oportunidad para que me sorprendieras otra vez y no me defraudaste. Lograste vencerlo haciendo que yo saliera ganador; por lo que vino Cheker Face el cuál en el futuro nos ayudó llamándose Tío Kawahira, trataste de razonar con él de que hay otra forma para que los Arcobalenos actuales no mueran y no te creyó hasta el momento que vino Talbot con el contenedor que tú le sugeriste como reemplazo de los pacificadores.

Cheker Face no tuvo de otra más que aceptar usar esos contenedores que requerían ayuda de la llama de la noche de Bermuda y eliminar la maldición a todos los Arcobalenos. Creímos que volveríamos a nuestra forma original, pero eso no sucedió porque ahora tendríamos que crecer desde bebés.

**_*Aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, realmente me sentí tan aliviado de poder tener tiempo para verte seguir creciendo, ser más fuerte, protegerte de cualquiera que quisiera infligirte daño y sobre todo tener tu presencia cálida a mi lado siempre*_ **

Pasó algún tiempo más para verte tomaras oficialmente el mando de Vongola. Había llegado el momento de la ceremonia de sucesión donde a tus 18 años tomarías el cargo de Neo Vongola Primo; ya que hasta el final te negaste a ser el Décimo Vongola provocando que yo me vaya de su lado por unas semanas en las cuáles no podía soportar la falta que me hacías, pero necesarias porque fui donde Nono a explicarle la decisión de su nieto y que mejor sería tener ese nombre que aceptaría que significaba volver a Vongola a sus principios como lo hubiera querido Vongola Primo.

**_*Tu presencia, tu rostro, tu sonrisa, tu mirada y todo lo que Tsuna es combinaba con el cargo que aceptaría; y yo no podría estar más orgulloso de enamorarme de un chico como él*_ **

_Solo puedo imaginarnos amando a través de la noche_

_Solo puedo imaginarnos juntos_

Durante la fiesta que le siguió todos estaban contentos de que ahora seas el líder, tus guardianes como siempre causando un desastre y yo estaba buscándote para que los controles como todo un buen jefe; pero no lo encontré... no estabas en el salón de fiestas y tampoco... estaba Hibari.

Me dio una rabia que hizo que mi aura asesina se esparciera en todo el salón provocando que los guardianes dejaran de pelear mientras que yo fui al bar a tomar un whisky sin ver a nadie a la cara. Estaba por beber cuando Verde, sí ese ermitaño asistió, me dijo que no bebiera alcohol.

**Reborn:** Vuelve a decir algo más y lo próximo que tendrás será una bala entre las cejas —le dije fulminando con la mirada

**Verde:** Ay tranquilo que es una fiesta, pero es tu problema al fin y al cabo si no creces de forma adecuada será tu culpa

**Reborn:** ... —iba a decir algo más, pero se calló al ver entrar desde el jardín a un castaño con un pequeño rubor en la mejilla junto con un Hibari con una sonrisa de lado agarrados de la mano

**Verde:** ¿Hm? Oh vaya el joven Vongola consiguió pareja... quién lo diría —siendo no el único en darse cuenta de este suceso

**Reborn:** ... Verde...

**Verde:** ¿Qué?

**_*Si tan solo pudiera tener mi cuerpo original de vuelta... tal vez podríamos estar juntos...*_ **

**Reborn:** No, nada. Olvídalo —dice con deje de impotencia y tristeza que logra percibir el científico

**Verde:** .... Si tú lo dices —dándose cuenta de lo que pasa y haciéndose una nota mental de completar lo más rápido posible la máquina que les regresará a su cuerpo original— Creo que me voy temprano, un científico como yo no puede estar perdiendo el tiempo en fiestas

**Reborn:** Hm _ciao_ —se despide viendo como los guardianes felicitan a su manera a la nueva pareja y uno que otro invitado

**_*Quisiera alejarte de él y tenerte a mi lado, pero no quiero ser el culpable de quitarte la sonrisa que tienes al estar abrazado a él*_ **

_Nada puedo hacer_   
_Solo tengo que enfrentar la verdad_   
_Todo lo que quiero es estar contigo_   
_Solo puedo imaginarnos amando a través de la noche_   
_Solo puedo imaginarnos juntos_   
_Solo puedo imaginar que estamos bailando en la luz de la luna_   
_Solo puedo imaginar..._

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya removido algo en sus corazones, yo lloré un poco al escribirla. Dejen felicitaciones (kudos) si les gusto!!


End file.
